Nirvana Decuir
'Personality and Character Traits' 'Personality' Nirvana is a promiscuous woman that enjoys compliments and attention of more deviant natures. Though she is indiscriminate in the choice of sexual partners, not even above have more than one at a time, if she finds a companion she is serious about, or someone she loves deeply, she is rather loyal and only chooses to engage in sensual acts with that person. Much to her own chagrin, she finds it rather easy to care about people close to her. Only can family be trusted absolutely as was taught to her by her eldest sister, Santeria. When she sees an asset that has the potential to be useful to either herself or The Coven, she goes out of her way to protect and/or own whatever it or the individual is, to the point of acting impulse to so. Being a talented liar, she is exceptionally deceitful. Despite her silver tongue, she would never turn on those she loves or respects, as she would rather die than to put those meaning in her life in any type of danger. No amount of torture could ever tempt Nirvana to turn traitor. Her abilities in deception have often come in handy for The Coven. Being a rather decisive person on many things, even to the point of being rather opinionated, it becomes difficult to change Nirvana's mind once it's set. She is rather resentful to those who have caused The Coven no choice, but to turn Dathomir into a post-apocalyptic wasteland. The Jedi are chief amongst those who have garnered her hatred as well as the Allyans. Nirvana is a risk-taker, willing to engage in dangerous situations without peer-pressure or even being requested, which has led her down the untraveled path more often than not. 'Character Flaws and Strengths' Flaws: Prideful, Promiscuous, Deceiving; Apathetic to non-relatives; Persistent addictive tendencies; Violent temper; Jealous; Impulsive; Reckless; Sarcastic Strengths: Fiercely loyal to family; Independent; Intelligent; Decisively clever; Adventurous; Determined; Ambitious; Observent; Driven; Dedicated; Tenacious 'Characteristics' »» Sexuality: Bisexual »» Likes: Sunrise Surprise Yellow; Junk food; Folklore; Urban Legends; Fairytales; Leather and Lace; Circuses; Carnivals; Oceans; Snow; Mystery Novels; Lingerie; Gold Wine; Blue Roses; Whips; Cherries; Pushing boundaries »» Dislikes: Sand; Moralists; Losing at anything »» Disorders: Nymphomania; Narcissism; Exhibitionism; Emotionally Guarded »» Hobbies: Ice Skating; Sword Swallowing; Sword Juggling »» Other: Personal Connections Abilities and Training Data »» Master(s): Adoniram Jai :: Vanya Aklin :: Santeria Decuir :: Pandora Marzullo »» Trainer: Dante Nalto Mental/Physical Infliction= *Calm Animal *Dehydrate *Fatigue Infusion (potion) *Rehydrate |-|Healing Attributes= *Detoxify Poison *Force Heal *Remove Fatigue |-|Other Abilities= *Alter Environment *Breath Control *Call Frost *Call Mist *Call Rain *Call Snow *Call Storm *Change Flow *Force Orb *Force Shock *Freezing Exterior *Resist Stun *Spell of Water *Tide Wave *Water Bolt *Water Wall |-|Nightsister Techniques= *Ears of the Chiroptix *Mesmerism *Revitalization of The Whuffa *Sense of Veshet *Speed of the Toocha *Spell of Interpretation *Touch of Kiin'Dray Assets and Possessions 'Amulets and Talismans' Amulets: Talismans: 'Holocrons' 'Weaponry' Lightsabers: Whips: 'Miscellaneous' Origins Nirvana Decuir is the third daughter born of Shiva Decuir and Vishnu Merchion. Much like the other siblings, she was raised by her eldest sister, Santeria, after their death by her sister's hand. 'Chasing The Dragon' Information... 'Trials and Tribulations' Information... 'Chain Reaction' Information... 'Victim of Circumstances' Information... 'Life in The Fast Lane' Upon the behest of the High Priestess, Nirvana had been tasked with approaching the Sin City Outlaws, a swoop bike gang. Their main charter on Ord Mantell had been the destination of the woman without any resistance to the assignment. Had truth been knowledge, the prospect of engaging with others of a wild nature had piqued her curiosity. Once arrived upon the Mid Rim planet, she sought out the SCO at their clubhouse. Making her prescience known, she was greeted by one of the patched members, Dante Nalto. As if fates had intervened, the young couple had engaged one another in flirtatious banter which enthralled the Nightsister. Nirvana had felt the crackles of a deep interest, finding herself even attracted to the male. Much to the dismay of the blonde Decuir, the interlude, which was enticing though much too brief, with Dante brought to a close as she was escort to Diesel Fearon, the SCO of Ord Mantell's charter president. In the meeting with Diesel, the proposition was given for a business arrangement with The Coven. For the SCO offering protection of the shipments of their deathsticks, they would be offered a percentage of the profit for their part in assuming risk as well as the opportunity to create a charter upon one of The Coven's controlled territories. After being explained that the proposition would be brought amongst the others of the club, it was suggested that Nirvana remain upon Ord Mantell until a decision had been reached. Finding this as an opportune time to gain more information on the SCO, as well as to potentially see Dante, she agreed. As the meeting drew to an end, arrangements had been made for Nirvana's stay upon Ord Mantell; the residence, none other than the home of Dante's mother who had vacated for retirement reasons. It was also made apart of the agreement that Dante would be charged with staying by Nirvana's side, for security purposes, under the orders from Diesel. 'The Wild Card' Information... Character Sources ABOUT A GIRL *(Training) Full of Sugar and Ice *Serenity at the Lake Country *(Training) Life's a Witch, and then you fly. *Is Anyone There? *(Training) Certain points of view ALL APOLOGIES *Sand, sea, and... well no, just sand. *I Had No Choice *SHAMROCK SHAKEDOWN SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRIT *One More Drop of Blood *Where the Wild Things Are *You sure would look pretty with a pink collar DON'T YOU WANT IT ALL *You Gotta Shop Around *Power of Blood *(Training) Come As You Are *Blood is the new Black HEART-SHAPED BOX *Do you fear that dark abyss? All your deeds laid bare, all your sins punished? *One Stiff Drink to Calm your Soul *(Knight Trials) Trial by Fire: A Knight to Remember *Adrenal Fueled Haze *Bodies in the Sand COMES AS YOU ARE *Could somebody teach me the blood Trail? *The Cold Never Bothered Me Anyway *Blades of Stee *Everybody's Got A Price *Delving into the past to discover the future *Book of Memories *Love Connection *And the Forests Dream Eternally SINNERS & SAINTS *A Play on History *Dim The Lights If You Want Selection *When The Sky Is Starless *Nothing's Gonna Change My World *Trial by Fire: Path to Knighthood *House of the Rising Sun *Sunrise over Golden Nirvana *AMoC: Drop of The Hard Stuff *Ho Ho Ho Under The Mistletoe *Merry Chissmas Everyone! A LITTLE BIT HARDER NOW *(Training) Dusk to Dawn *The Reawakening *BananaHornets: Revenge of The Decuirs *(Master Trials) Trial by Invocation: Path to Masterhood DIRTY PRETTY *Carnivàle of The Damned *Not all those who wander are lost *House of the Rising Sun *Starshine over a raging Inferno *AMoC: Drop of The Hard Stuff *AMoC: We All Fall Down *It's Been A While BEAUTY QUEEN *BananaHornets: Revenge of The Decuirs *Who Run The World? Girls! *We Are The Unforgiven *Just Another Run NATURAL BORN SINNER *Ho Ho Ho Under The Mistletoe *Dashing Through The Hoes *Yuletide Nights *Build Me Up Buttercup (Nirvana / Invite) Category:Dathomiri Category:Nightsisters Category:Females Category:Hydromancer Category:Decuir Regime Category:Character Category:Celestial Category:Morganian